


終曲˙序曲

by xy700145



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145





	終曲˙序曲

『到底為什麼那時候不殺他？』聽著身旁落石砸下的聲響，基斯˙阿里安不合時宜地開始思考這個問題，這個原先被忽視的問題。

『因為他很懦弱，或是因為他對繆一無所知。』他曾經給過自己這些理由，但是心裡的聲音是這麼對他說，『因為他的眼淚吧。』

『然後自己就莫名奇妙地留下他了。』基斯不禁嘲笑自己，這可能是身為機器寵兒的自己一生中唯一人性的行為。

幾乎是在那一霎那，他決定把這個繆留在自己身邊。他當時還未意識到，這個有著純潔眼神的繆將對他產生多大的影響。

而後的歲月裡，基斯有時也能感覺到，瑪茨卡想殺他，那股殺氣拙劣地沒有隱藏起來，他幾乎能在瑪茨卡出手的前一刻阻止，但是他一次次都沒見碼茨卡下手，這種情況更令他感到怪異，然而這樣的念頭僅是一閃而過，他那時有太多事情要忙，每一件的優先順序都高過那個沒被他交出去的繆。

『我對他很糟糕呢。』基斯對自己說著這樣的話，嘴角卻露出微笑，潛意識中，他早就篤定了對方不會離去，才這麼為所欲為。

『我在他心裡的形象一定很差，哈哈。』基斯在心中乾笑，事到如今，他也沒機會改變那個人對自己的看法。

 

「怎麼？」基斯轉頭，看到他的前敵人索迦˙辛正疑惑地看著他。他們在前一刻才合作，然後立即迎來結尾，某種程度來說，很諷刺呢，即便他們在踏上這裡之前，或多或少都有了覺悟。

「沒什麼。」基斯轉回頭，隨即因為拉扯到貫穿他的劍而悶哼。『要不是想多看一會事態發展，我早就拔掉這把劍來個痛快』基斯在心中叫。

「看到現在這種情形還笑得這麼開心，不像是沒什麼。」約獼也躺平以免繼續讓橫穿他的劍撕裂傷口，這真是折磨人的痛。

 

「想到一些有趣的事。」基斯倒不知道自己次次為難瑪茨卡算不算有趣，不過每次看瑪茨卡被責罵後，那副無辜的模樣總是讓他想更為難他。

「呵呵，我看是有趣的人。」約彌笑了起來，似乎也想到什麼，眼神飄忽到遠方，那個離地球很遙遠的快樂時光。

「嗯。」基斯若有似無地應聲。他想起那日剛派到他身邊的灰髮青年，被揮倒後的隱忍表情。

「不過，我總算可以去見他了。」約彌睜著漸漸失去焦距的眼睛說。

「我也是。」基斯說著說著又陷入沉思，在沒注意到的時候，他們的軌跡已經無法分開，某一段上甚至可能打了死結。

　

『但是瑪茨卡大概不想見我吧。』基斯自嘲地想，『我老是挑剔他的咖啡，即使他的咖啡是全艦煮得最好的，還是被我隨便找理由斥回；還叫他怪物，甩他巴掌，我果然是個壞蛋，不折不扣的反派。』

『有時候我也懷疑，他為什麼不離開呢？』這個問題，基斯到現在還想不明白，他常常在自身殘餘不多的空閒時間反覆想著，每次都沒有答案，亦有一種可能，他僅僅是在忽略心中呼之欲出的答案，『而且還救了我這麼多次，最後為了救我死了。』

『我本來以為我會死在他之前的，畢竟他是繆，擁有如此強大的力量，但是那個笨蛋卻先走了。』想到瑪茨卡剩下半個身軀的屍體，基斯心頭湧上一陣悲傷，他到現在還無法忘記這副景象，那天是他為數不多意識到自己真的失去了什麼的時候。想抓住什麼，卻什麼都抓不住。

『好幾次我感覺到他在碰觸我的內心，我表面上對他發飆，但是更深的心中，卻是渴望如此的碰觸，到最後連他都不在我身邊，的確是有些寂寞呢。』或許這才是真實的因素，留他下來，只是為了能有這麼一個人還真正瞭解自己，還能無條件站在自己身後，『真是的，我根本沒打算放手。』他到今天才明白，瑪茨卡沒離開，有部份是因為被他羈絆著。

　

「那個人，你在想的那個，也死了？」約彌問。

「嗯，死得很悽慘。」在瑪茨卡倒下那時，不，應該更早之前，基斯就無法忽視那個堅持盲目地待在自己身邊的灰髮青年，只是他還自欺地以為自己能無所謂地丟開瑪茨卡。

　

那一次，基斯其實知道瑪茨卡在送咖啡時碰到他的手，但是他突然不想像之前那樣計較，一方面是因為心裡正為薩姆的死感到悲傷，另方面是他無法再像之前那樣對瑪茨卡的行為過度反應。

『習慣了吧。』基斯那時這麼說服自己，『只是因為我習慣他的存在。』

但是心裡隱隱知道不只是這樣，他對瑪茨卡投入很多的信任，所以會在危急時刻第一次呼喚他。

『呵呵……我連私人生活都交給他照顧了。』基斯猛然醒覺，自己在不知不覺間對他放下了多少心防。一道道地，融化在瑪茨卡沉默的堅持中。

有時候會想，如果當時沒叫他會怎樣呢？

『這樣自己會死吧。』基斯想，因此為了自保，他知道就算再來一次，自己也是一樣會叫他，『我就是這麼自私。』

就像那次逃出基爾貝斯塔七號行星之時，明知道瑪茨卡沒使用過這種力量，也強硬地要他做出屏障來救自己。那樣幾乎是幼稚的要求，瑪茨卡卻沒有辜負他的期望。

『到底是什麼讓他能第一次就成功？』基斯想，『是本能，還是…』

基斯內心也不太想深想另外的原因，他怕他會發現到，灰髮的繆為他做了多少。

那時自己惡意地說他是怪物，瑪茨卡終於發怒掐住他，但是瑪茨卡還是不夠狠心，最終被他三言兩語就刺得放手，『心軟，哼，那傢伙最大的優點也是最大的缺點。』

『就算知道那些是他的同伴，但是我就是不想讓他過去那一方。』基斯不得不這麼對自己承認，自己對那個纖細的青年，起了莫可名狀的獨佔慾。

　

「戰死的？」約彌突然來了興致。

「算是吧，他替我擋了一擊。」基斯曾經想過，這場戰爭死了這麼多人，瑪茨卡能算是死得很無辜的人之一。

　

『如果他在知道自己是繆時就過去那邊的話，他或許就不會死。』基斯有時候也會這麼想，但是他近乎直覺地相信瑪茨卡不會棄他而去，而自己也沒想過鬆手。

但是到底是什麼讓他那麼堅持留在自己身邊，甚至在死前都要拉他一把。

『這麼討厭的人，沉淪就沉淪了，也只有他才會救我。』基斯自嘲。

他相信他醒來前看到的那幕不是夢境。

　

「說來很可笑，他是繆，卻死在繆手上。」基斯說，側頭閃過一塊迎面墬下的小石塊。

「繆，是嗎…」約彌沒有細問原因，這場戰爭，有很多不得已的死亡，他看過太多，只能繼續往前走。

　

那次瑪茨卡問他戰爭結束的話，他會怎麼對他？記得自己怎麼回答的，對，自己說會處理掉他。

『現在想想，自己也只是嘴硬，真有那一天，也下不了手。』那種冷酷的回答現在只能哄騙基斯自己，『能下手的話，早在第一次發現它是繆時就動手了。』

『不過那時他問我為什麼不殺了他，話裡似乎在期盼什麼。』他疑惑地皺眉，他過去對這個問題有些厭煩，但是瑪茨卡總是不時提起，『他在期待我給什麼答案？印象中他問了我不少次。』

『反正也無從得知。』基斯撇開這個念頭，他現在沒時間想這個。很快地，他什麼也不必想。

　

眼前視力越來越模糊，此處的地基越來越晃蕩，越來越大的石塊紛紛墬下。

基斯看這裡最後一眼，「以後人類跟繆可以攜手前進了吧。」

「當然，不，一定會的。」約彌自信地說。

人類跟繆的首領，埋葬在這個地底，為地球刻下一道紀錄。

　

＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ＊ˇ

 

基斯睜開眼，恍如隔世，「這裡是？」

他坐起身，發現身上的傷口皆已消失，身體像是比遭受那些傷痛之前更好，不可能是因為獲救，他非常清楚這點，再發達的科技也救不活死人。

那麼這裡應該是死後的世界，真不可思議，這裡跟任何一個地方傳說描寫的地獄都不像。

轉頭四望，他在一間臥房裡，『看來地獄沒想像得糟嘛。』他想，看起來比人間環境還好。

「你醒了。」基斯轉頭，發現一個他熟悉的身影，不由得瞪大雙眼，這下他可以確定自己真的已經死亡。

那個曾經死在他面前的人，正朝他走來，隨著一股熟悉的咖啡香。

「閣下？」瑪茨卡不知道為什麼基斯要這樣看著他。

「我說了私底下叫我基斯。」基斯立刻回神，表情又變回以往的冷漠，執拗地重複了他生前說過的一句話。。

「我泡了咖啡，我猜你可能會想喝。」瑪茨卡如過去一般拿著拖盤把一杯散發濃郁香味的咖啡放在床頭櫃上，「可能味道沒以前好，很久沒泡了。」他笑，自己喜歡的一向是紅茶，在基斯不在的這段時間，甚少泡咖啡。

「這裡是？」基斯拿起咖啡啜飲，溫度、甜度、糖與奶精都是他喜好的分量，對面還站著一個笑容可掬的昔日部屬。

「亡者之都，這裡是我家。」瑪茨卡笑，難得這次的咖啡沒被挑剔，「本來這裡會替死者安排各自的住處，但是最近死亡人口太多，房屋供不應求，所以你跟我住一間。」他沒說出來的實情是，這要求是他自己向安排住處的人員提出的，不過最近房屋短缺也是事實。

「無所謂。」基斯說，放下被他飲空的茶杯，眼中似閃過什麼決心，「既然如此，這次我不會放過你了。」

「啊？！」瑪茨卡疑惑地輕喊，他都死了，他還想殺了他嗎。

基斯一把他扯上床，因為瑪茨卡鬆手而掉落的拖盤敲在地上放出清脆的聲音。

「你做好陪我一輩子的準備吧，就算是死後的一輩子也一樣。」基斯頭一次對著瑪茨卡勾起嘴角。

瑪茨卡不確定這次自己是該尖叫還是微笑。

 

－END－


End file.
